


A maraton

by souvenierrome



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenierrome/pseuds/souvenierrome
Summary: Head empty
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A maraton

“Dana this is your country, I’ll go anywhere with you” Stella traced kisses on Scully’s shoulder, before she sleeps.

They’ve been inside their hotel room since they arrived to America, was fall, the leaves were falling in the Big Apple. They were back to visit Scully’s family but before they do that, Scully planed a little surprise for Stella.

Five days in New York in a giant hotel in the middle of the city. The first hours there they didn’t do much, ordered some room service, showered and slept.

Was around 3pm when Scully woke up with Stella curled in front of her, her head on Scully’s chest and legs wrapped around hers. Scully didn’t want to wake her up, her girlfriend was so calm, her breathing was in slow rhythm and her hands that were in Scully’s back making small circles trough her skin.

Stella’s breathing was heavier so Scully decided to see how much Stella was awake, She bends her leg so would touch the warm center of Stella, the contact of Scully’s thigh made Stella hips move, grinding on her thigh letting a moan slip from her lips.

Stella was so warm and so needy that she didn’t stop her grinding only made it stronger, kissing Scully’s neck in response making.  
Stella opened her eyes and looked up to meet Scully’s eyes. With a small smile that Stella couldn’t resist her hand slipped into panties to find a very wet and warm pussy. Scully’s eyes were getting darker and lips bigger and red with every move of Stella’s finger. 

Scully was getting hungry every second so she stops Stellas movements holding her arm pulling her wet fingers out directly to Stella’s mouth looking right into her eyes. As soon as Stella cleaned her fingers Scully pulled her into a kiss, a hot and sexual kiss full of desire. Scully’s hand traveling to Stellas bottom and taking it off without wasting her time, so before going south Scully licked and bitted Stellas’s ears.

With a small giggle Scully went straight to Stella’s center, opening her legs caressing the inside of her thighs bending down to kiss every inch of her pussy lips. With two of her fingers she opened Stella’s and gave her a full lick from bottom to the top making a little pressure in Stella’s clit, and went down again to her entrance going a little further with her tongue. Scully closed her lips over and over again in direction of the main goal, Stella’s clit. She licked a few times and closed her lips sucking using all the force she has in her jaw, pulling a little bit while two of her fingers were penetrating Stella’s core.

“Goddamn it Dana... ohhhh... Yes just like that baby” Stella moaned gripping Scully’s hair making her look up with a big grin on her wet face.

Scully crawled over Stella while her fingers were working they’re magic moving out of her spreading Stella’s juice over her pussy.

“S... I want to make you cum... I want to see your face...” Dana didn’t stop, she kept fucking Stella speeding her fingers over her clit at every word. “I want you to...” Faster and Faster. Stella grabs Scully’s hair to keep her in place to have something to hold into. “I want your moans inside my mouth and your body all on edge...” That’s when Scully dropped her head to Stella’s boob making her moan and grind more her fingers on Dana’s fingers. 

“Scully I’m gonna...”

“Yes come for me and only for me” 

Scully speed more and doesn’t stop even with Stella overstimulated, She only stoped when Stella Held Scully’s arm up. They were dripping with arousal, Scully licked her fingers and made her way to lick clean and now very sensitive Stella’s pussy.

“We could walk around the central park or go to the met...” Dana says resting her head on her girlfriend belly, after breaking Stella apart like nothing had happened just 4 seconds ago.

“You really think I can walk right now?? After THIS??” Stella says without breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked 😉


End file.
